The Firebomb/transcript
Narrator: Of all the wonders of Futurian space science, none is more valuable to the people of the universe than Colonel Bleep's fantastic invention, the Futurian robots. One by one, these mechanical marvels have been skillfully trained to master every important duty of modern space life. The master robot Gyday is in full command of busy Space Station X-1. Control robot Cintrel guides all traffic through the Milky Way turnpike. Special mechanical engineers man all interplanetary transportation craft, from roaring space trains to small but speedy skyway cars. beep Robot Tour Guide: Step aboard, please. beep Narrator: Indeed, without these skillful mechanical men on the job, interplanetary space life would quickly grind to a halt. Brake But there is no need to worry about that, for there is enough high-precision Robo-Lube in the great Futurian oil well to keep every robot running on perfect schedule forever. beep Robot Tour Guide: Fill me up, please. ding, ding, ding Dr. Destructo: Yes, my clever mechanical friends, fill up while you can, for at midnight, you shall deprive! Heh heh heh heh. First, I shall empty your tanks. Then, this powerful fire bomb is set to explode at twelve, to destroy your life-giving oil well. Up, Grizzo! There's work to be done! Narrator: Sizzling Saturn! Dr. Destructo and his pet gorilla are off to empty the oil tanks and set fire to the Robo-Lube oil well! takes off At Futurian fire control center, a powerful fire detector scans the sleeping sky... sniff ...ever alert... sniff ...for the telltale smell of smoke. sniff Smoke?! Ring honk Great galaxies, Grizzo's fire bomb has exploded on schedule! The Robo-Lube oil well is in a mass of flames! which eventually slows down Hold on, firemen leap to the call. But look! Destructo has emptied the tanks! The entire brigade is grinding to a halt! The wicked plan is working! stops The mechanical robots have stopped! There is no one left to put out the fire! Bleeps Hold everything! Here comes Colonel Bleep with Squeak and Scratch. Bleeps They'll put out the fire. But how? The colonel knows the frosty foam from this super-charge of Frigid Futonium 505 will do the job if it can only be placed directly into the blazing oil shaft. But who could survive flames? Without delay, the fearless deputies volunteer. But little Squeak is a puppet, made of wood. Surely he cannot go. And Scratch...but where is Scratch? Oh no! There, on the robot fire truck! It's the caveman himself inside a fireproof fireman suit! Alarm There he goes, carrying Bleep's super-charge of foamy Frigid Futonium. He's risking his life to save the priceless robot oil supply! spray It's working! spray The flames are dying down. spray The fire is out! Robots: Hooray! Narrator: And there's good old Scratch, safe and sound in his fireproof fireman suit. And so, for his bravery, the gallant caveman was made honorary chief of the Futurian robot fire brigade. All of which goes to prove that oil's well that ends well! Category:Transcripts